The dispensing of condiments, such as salt and pepper, has long been commonplace. However, most such dispensers will dispense only a single material, that material has minimal protection from the environment, and the material will spill out if the dispenser is tossed about. As a result the ordinary dispenser is poorly adapted to be taken on camping trips where humid atmospheres are frequently encountered and where the dispenser is often inverted and shaken unintentionally.
Moreover, only a single material is dispensed when the dispenser is used, so a plurality of dispensers must be carried when plural materials are to be dispensed, and the fewer items taken on a camping trip the better. Also, the outlet openings are a fixed aspect of a dispenser, and these are either all open or all closed at any given moment and there is no way to adjust the number of these openings in use at any time. There is thus little opportunity to adjust the amount of material which is dispensed with a single shake of the dispenser.
Other aspects of this invention will become apparent from the description which follows.